


Welcome Home

by Sheyshen



Series: The Hawke Legacy [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Theron comes home to a lovely surprise from his lovers. (it's a smut fic, I think it's obvious i'm bad at summaries to begin with and worse when there is legit no plot.)





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my previous smut fics, there's no build up, I'm sorry, no plot, no nothin, just a triad that really really love each other.

A slight movement caused Kara to wake. She had slept heavily, having had no nightmares for the first time in a while. Cracking an eye open she watched Arcann as he stretched, rubbing his face with his hand, being careful not to shake the woman cuddled up to his side. He hadn't realized she was awake until she chuckled when he scrunched up his nose to stifle a yawn. Glancing over at her he smiled.

"Good morning." She greeted as she gently rubbed his chest.

"Morning." He returned, a quiet laugh escaping as she brushed across a sensitive spot.

"How's the hangover?" She teased.

He closed his eyes a moment as he hummed in thought. "I don't have one."

"After how much you drank last night? I'm surprised."

Arcann shrugged, "I can handle my liquor."

"Liar. You were stumbling the whole way to our room and passed out as soon as you laid down."

"Hm, maybe I'm just lucky then."

"Uh huh." She grinned at him as he took her hand in his, kissing the knuckles. "No problems at all?"

He thought for a moment, "Maybe just this one," he said as he lead her hand down his chest to brush against his dick, already standing at attention.

Kara hummed as she ran her fingers along it as she shifted her hand to grip it. "And just what did you dream about last night?" She asked teasingly as she started to pump it slowly.

"I have no idea." He answered truthfully, groaning it out as she shifted her grip as she sat up. He kicked the blankets off to give her full access.

She smiled at him lovingly as she moved to lay between his legs, slowly licking his dick from base to tip as soon as she was settled. She repeated the motion a second time before taking him in her mouth, bobbing her head to take him slowly until she had him fully in her mouth. Bringing her head back up she repeated the motion again and again, picking up the pace as she did so.

He fisted the sheets, groaning, but leaving her to her work. He breathed out her name as he started to feel like he was nearing the edge, and when she made no effort to stop, he pushed himself up, tapping her hand with his to get her attention. As much as he didn't want her to stop he also didn't want this to be over so soon. And with the way she was going…

Pulling her head back up slowly, teasingly, she pulled him out of her mouth and smiled at him. Pushing herself up she moved over to cuddle against him once more, kissing his jaw. "Everything alright?"

"More than alright." He replied, pushing himself up, and leaning over her, kissing her before shifting to his knees as he gripped her hips firmly. He raised an eyebrow at her as she gave him a once over, eyeing her handiwork as precum dripped onto the bed. He glanced down at what she was staring at and huffed a laugh before shimmying his was to the edge of the bed, stepping down and then hauling her to the edge as well as he dropped to his knees.

A yelp of surprise was cut off by a moan as he licked her folds, gripping her hips firmly so she wouldn't move too much. This time it was her turn to fist the sheets as he took his time to lick and nibble at every sensitive spot he had found on her so far. The breathy moans and his name being said were his rewards for his efforts.

The door whooshing open made them both freeze.

Theron let out an impressed whistle from the doorway as he strode in. “Well now that’s a welcome home.” He chuckled. 

"Theron!" Kara greeted, "I thought you'd be stuck on Coruscant for another three days?"

"Snuck out early." He grinned, taking off his jacket and belt. "Meant to be home last night as a surprise but got held up. Can’t say I'm complaining about the delay if this is the first thing I see when I get home." He leaned on the couch, undoing his pants but keeping them on for the moment.

Kara crooked a finger at him, encouraging him to join. Arcann watched him from where he knelt, also gesturing for him to join them. Theron hummed in thought a moment before shaking his head.

“Keep going.” He stated, running his hand along the waistband of his pants. He brought up one leg to pull off his boot and repeated with the other before continuing. “I’m liking what I’m seeing.”

Kara grinned at him, "Are you now?" She practically purred before it devolved into a moan as Arcann took that as his cue to return to what he was doing a moment prior.

Theron watched as Arcann worked her, his wife practically writhing on the bed, quiet moans and what sounded like their names breathed out as Arcann removed a hand from her hips to run his fingers along her leg before inserting them inside her, pumping them as he used his mouth to nip and suck at her clit.

Theron shimmied out of his pants as he watched, tossing them and his underwear to the side, before leaning on the couch, stroking himself, enjoying the sight of his lovers losing themselves in each other.

It wasn’t until Kara came, gripping Arcann’s head firmly as she rode out the waves of pleasure that flowed through her, that Theron finally ran out of patience. Arcann stood, kissing their commander slowly as he knelt on the bed, Kara running her hand along his length.

Theron crossed the room to join them, kissing his wife soundly, earning a chuckle from their lover as he shifted to lay on the bed next to them. 

Breaking apart, Theron smirked at them, "Mind if I join?"

"You're always welcome, love." Kara smiled fondly at him, cupping his cheek, gently rubbing her thumb against his cheekbone. "Lay down."

When he obliged she shifted, standing and turning to straddle him, rubbing him along her folds. He gripped her hip firmly, glancing at Arcann as the scarred man stood and stretched, rubbing his jaw carefully as he strode across the room.

Theron didn't have a chance to wonder what he was up to before Kara lifted her hips and positioned him at her entrance.

"Ready?" She asked, already breathless from the attention she had gotten from Arcann. When Theron nodded and tightened his grip she lowered herself slowly. He watched as she dropped inch by inch, his dick slowly disappearing into her depths until she was seated comfortably in his lap. She leaned back, taking a heavy breath and letting it out slowly as she rolled her hips, testing her range before lifting back up and dropping down once more. 

She braced herself on his legs, riding him at her own agonizing pace. Something that Theron wouldn't trade for the world at the moment. The look on her face as she smiled down at him, her eyes half lidded with barely held back lust darkening her green eyes. 

Theron snapped his hips up, catching her off guard a moment, causing her to moan as she leaned forward, kissing him.

The bed dipped slightly as Arcann returned, leaning over them both, kissing at Kara's jaw and neck, one hand on Theron's leg and the other on her hip, moving his arm in time with their movements. Kara slowed, giggling as she wiggled her butt at him and grinned over her shoulder. 

Giving her a smile in return, Arcann leaned back, rubbing some lube along his cock. Theron couldn't see him well from his position, but from his wife's reaction he could tell what he was up to. Holding still the spy waited as Arcann eased himself inside Kara from behind

Wincing slightly at the feeling she huffed a breath before nipping at Theron's jaw letting him know she was fine as she adjusted to having them both inside her. Kissing her neck he rolled his hips, carefully testing if she was ready once more, Arcann following suit.

Her breathy moan at their movement encouraged them to quicken, setting a steady pace, syncing their movements to almost enhance what all three were feeling. 

In the field they all worked together like a well oiled machine, almost perfectly in sync. An unstoppable team. And in the bedroom it was no different. 

Arcann pulled out so only the tip remained inside as Theron shifted, sitting up slightly as he urged a change in angle. As soon as they were situated once more Arcann snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself fully once more as Theron rolled his hips, pulling out about halfway and almost teasingly sliding back in. The men alternated their thrusts, shortening the timing between switching until they both slid out and slammed back in at the same time, earning a curse and a loud moan of their names as Kara leaned back, gripping Theron's shoulder with one hand and reaching back grip the back of Arcann’s head with the other. 

She held on tight as they worked, rolling her hips with their thrusts as best she could, but they were falling out of sync, all three nearing the edge. 

Closer. Closer. Arcann bottomed out first, groaning and kissing and biting at her neck as he came hard. Riding out the waves before pulling out breathing heavily. 

Free to move more, Kara rolled her hips, focusing all her attention on riding Theron to the end of the line. The spy rubbed her clit, urging her closer and closer to the edge. Arcann returned to his place at her back, kissing at her neck and shoulder, nipping at the sensitive spots there as he helped push her the last bit over the edge. 

The extra attention pushed her over, as she let out a curse and a long moan, matching the ones from Theron as he followed her over the edge, the pair coming together. Breathing heavily Kara pushed herself up, letting him slip out as he laid back down and closed his eyes as he tried to control his breathing. 

She stood, making her way carefully to clean up. While she was gone Arcann laid down next to Theron, pulling the spy into a tight hug, kissing the side of his head and mumbling something that sounded like a welcome home into his hair. He returned the embrace, smiling. 

Kara returned moments later with a warm cloth in hand as she helped them clean up. Kissing each of them as she wiped them down, cleaning any stray cum before it dried too much, and tossing the towel with the clothes from the day prior. She settled between them, smiling lovingly at both of her lovers. 

"Welcome home Theron."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I should be proud at the fact that this is the fourth smut fic I've written and I've yet to use a swear with very careful linguistic dodging. (To be clear it's just because I personally don't feel comfortable swearing so it kinda makes it's way into my writing as well.)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed my triad enjoy each other. ;)
> 
> As always any comments or reviews are appreciated. (more than appreciated. I will legit love you for the rest of my life for any comments on this or anything else I've written. I'm not kidding)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
